


Welcome Back

by kissntell



Series: ShuKita Smut Series [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Shukita - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissntell/pseuds/kissntell
Summary: Yusuke needs some help when he remembers his emotional past. Luckily, he can always count on a friend.





	Welcome Back

It seemed like he could never get a whole night's sleep without something interrupting it... Whether it be a mandatory visit to Velvet Room while he slept, and then so "graciously" being ordered to go back to sleep by Caroline after Igor cryptically tells him about the progress of his rehabilitation, or the irritating sounds of "Pi, pi, pi" as his cell phone rang, Akira couldn't seem to catch a break. But tonight, it was something quite different. Something that made the stoic, black-haired teen jolt straight out of his bed.

It was an oddly terrifying sound to hear in the dead of night; the distinct sound of knuckles rapping softly against the door of LeBlanc. Akira stirred, brow furrowed. It couldn't be Sojiro, he thought. Well, then again, maybe it could be. But something about the knocking just... Didn't seem like him. Akira inferred, then, it could may well be Futaba. She was basically his little sister, so if she needed something... Oh. She'd probably be the type to just text him. Akira was seemingly at a loss. He ultimately hoped it was one of his friends, or at the very least, an acquaintance. He was not about to get murdered tonight, no sir. He'd fought hundreds of shadows in the Metaverse, so, ironically, some thief would be the last thing to kill him. Oh, no. He was getting sidetracked. As a Phantom Thief, it was obvious to him (or anyone with common sense, really) that someone with intent to fucking murder you would not tap the door a few times and hope you'd answer it. But then again, Akira was going to answer it, wasn't he? Ah, hell. He's done over thinking this. So he convinced himself it wasn't a threat and pushed his blanket off of himself.

Akira carefully got up, trying his best not to stir Morgana who slept at the foot of his bed. Luckily, the cat stayed asleep, which the male was extremely grateful for. He didn't want Morgana prying into this affair, even if Akira himself didn't know what it was.

The boy rushed down the stairs, hoping he hadn't taken his jolly old time, and the person would still be there. He reached for the creaky doorknob, and his eyes widened as he saw none other than Yusuke Kitagawa standing straight before him. Akira's eyes looked up, as he had to in order to make eye contact with the taller male. Why on Yaldabaoth's Green Earth was this man here at this hour?

Akira looked quite confused, but attempted to break the silence.

“Yusuke?” He chuckled. “What are you doing here?”

His tone was lighthearted, but Yusuke, however, seemed to be dead serious with... Whatever he was here for.  
The blue-haired male didn't even muster a reply before he came stepping into the small café. His eyes immediately darted to the space on the wall when the painting he had so humbly provided the Boss with, the Sayuri, lived.

Akira legitimately began to get worried at the lack of words, because Yusuke was usually such an eccentric man.

Akira blinked and stood behind him.

“Hey, Yusuke? You alright?”

Akira places a hand on the artist's shoulder. It's dimly lit, if not outright black in the café at this hour. Why is he staring where the painting is? Akira knows damn well he can't see it.

So, the black-haired teen turns on the light switch for him. It's the least he can do, he figures. He then returns to the spot beside his taller companion.

“Yusuke.”

This time, his words sound more stern. “Is something going on?”

The other male finally spoke up.

“Not particularly... I needed inspiration once again. And I thought, maybe if I could see Sayuri one more time... Who am I kidding? Now that I know the truth...”

Akira could tell his voice was near the edge of cracking. Yusuke couldn't even finish his sentence. Akira really sympathized. He knew that this painting was what set off his inspiration in the first place... Only for it to be tainted by the hands of a foul adult. And not just any foul adult. One Yusuke had lived with for most of his life, one that he even thought of as a father figure. But in the end, he was just like any other rotten adult. Exploiting poor Yusuke and starving him. Yusuke himself couldn't even fathom his abuse. Regardless of how wrong he knew it was in his heart, he thought he couldn't give up on art. It was his calling since birth. But it turns out, Yusuke was wrong. Just because Madarame made himself look like a "good man" in public, it was far from the truth. Even though it had been over a year since the former Phantom Thief helped change the rotten man's heart. Ever since then, it hit him; if Yusuke couldn't live with Madarame, where could he live? Sure, he'd lived up in the attic with Akira shortly after the change of heart, but now, he was broke, tired, and hungry tonight. It was the same as any other night. Yusuke was forever in Akira's debt. He was glad Akira had come to his senses and decided to return to Shibuya a few weeks ago. It turns out, the pain and guilt of leaving your most beloved friends, and former teammates, is far worse than any judgment, ridicule, or even arrest that Akira could end up facing due to his return. The whole truth was that Yusuke had missed his friend so, so much. He assumed it was true for every one of the Phantom Thieves, but even Futaba seemed to miss Akira less and less as life went on. For Yusuke, the pain seeped deep in his heart. He couldn't fathom why he longed for Akira every day. It may have been some sort of secret, unrequited love, Yusuke supposed, but every night, the artist would lie awake in the dorms, pondering why he hadn't admitted his feelings sooner. He even considered moving to Akira's hometown once. It was just a hopeful thought though. He knew, since the day he met Akira, Yusuke's heart burst. He felt like someone had finally understood him for the first time. He's an outcast at Kosei, and it's all Madarame's fault. If the other students didn't know he was associated with such a terrible man, he would have been living life happily by now. Hell. If that man would have died eighteen years ago, if that man would have never slithered his way into Yusuke's mother's life...

Yusuke inhaled, and slammed his fist against the wooden counter. Tears couldn't help themselves from streaming from his stormy gray eyes. Yusuke felt weak. He promised himself he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't break down, and show all his repressed emotions to man he cared about most... Yet, that was exactly what he was doing...

Akira jumped a bit at the noise of Yusuke punching the counter. He knew he couldn't do much in terms of comforting him, but he could listen to what he had to say. It broke Akira's heart to see Yusuke like this. He'd seen him get mad in battle before, but this was a whole new level of emotion. It didn't seem to be anger, despite the violent slam of the table. This was something else... Disdain. Disappoint. Hatred.

It was at that moment that Akira knew exactly why the poor man had came here. He needed someone to talk to. And not just anyone. Akira Kurusu.

“Hey, let's sit down for a moment...”

The black-haired man's voice was attempting to be soft and soothing, and he grasped the artist's hand lightly as he led him to a booth in the café.

“I'm so sorry... For being a burden right now. I'm fairly certain you were sleeping, and...”

Yusuke started to say, with a deep sigh.

Akira shushed him mid-sentence, and looked into his eyes with a dead serious look.

“Yusuke. Yusuke Kitagawa.”

He said.

“Don't ever think of yourself as a burden to me. If you need help, you need help. And I'm here to try to calm you down.”

Akira reached across the table to grab Yusuke's hand. Ooh boy... It was shaking hard.

“Are you sure?”

Yusuke whispered, wiping his eyes with the back of his free hand.

Akira nodded, a warm smile on his face. If the smile alone didn't tell Yusuke that he was serious, what would? Akira almost never genuinely smiled.

“Now tell me? Why did you really come here?”

Akira said in a calming voice, his thumb rubbing a circle on Yusuke's shaking hand.

It took the other man a moment to regain his composure, but he finally responded.

“Akira... I was alone.”

Those were the only words Yusuke uttered. The meaning of those words was up to many implications, but Akira just figured it had the subtext of meaning, 'Hey, I've been having trouble dealing with my emotions clearly and I needed to come see you.'

“Well, it's okay. You're not alone anymore.”

Akira replied genuinely, to which Yusuke smiled. Akira was glad to see him smile. He looked so beautiful... Even with wet tears staining his pale skin... His beauty was truly a force to be reckoned with.

“I've... Been thinking about last year a lot.”

Yusuke said after a few sniffles. He seemed to be much more composed now.

“Oh yeah? I can only imagine how hard it must be...”

Akira said with a look of pity. He really did know how rough his artist friend had it.

“I... Find myself thinking... No matter how hard I try, I cannot forgive Madarame. I've tried to many times, though... Does that make me a bad person?”

Akira couldn't help the chuckle that escape from him.

“What's so funny?”

Yusuke asked as he closed his eyes. He looked utterly ashamed.

“Nothing. Sorry about that. But come on, Yusuke. Of course you're not a bad person. Who would forgive someone like that? He's done terrible things to you.”

Akira leaned a little closer to Yusuke, looking him in the eyes, his own looking somewhat sad as he thought of the mental torture Yusuke must be going through.

“Oh... I'm so foolish.”

Yusuke lamented, standing up from the booth.

“Why? Why did I let such a man... No. A monster, control me for so long? Now, here I am... Penniless... Living in the dorms at Kosei... Oh, how I've fallen.”

Now Yusuke was the one who chuckled, as he returned to his seat across from Akira.

“Don't beat yourself up like that. It wasn't your fault.”

Akira said, to which Yusuke shook his head, pretty blue bangs swaying side to side.

“Besides... Remember when you lived with me for a while? You can do it again, you know. I won't mind.”

Akira added, and he was completely honest.

Yusuke perked up, and blinked in surprise.

“Are you... Sure you'd do that?”

He asked hopefully. Akira nodded, and got up out of seat.

“Here, come with me.”

Akira gestured as he went up the stairs. He was happy to see Yusuke following him. Once they reached the attic, Akira turned on the light and sat on the sofa that accommodated part of his room. He patted it and looked up at Yusuke.

“Feel free to sit here for a while. Hey, you know what? I'll go make you some coffee.”

Akira nodded, and rushed downstairs again to prepare a beverage for Yusuke.

The artist took a seat on the sofa after Akira had left, crossed his arms, and sighed deeply. This room brought back so many memories... Like the time they'd eaten hot pot up in here. It was when he'd joined the Phantom Thieves officially... A smile ghosted its way onto the blue-haired male's lips. He looked over at the bed and saw Morgana soundly asleep. He'd missed Morgana as well. It was a far cry from how much he longed to see Akira again, but it made him feel comfortable seeing the cat so peaceful. Yusuke's eyes scanned the room, and he sighed. Not much had changed since last year. It was still vaguely dusty, but the same old comfy attic that the thieves often held their meetings in. Yusuke chuckled as he remembered everything; the conversations they'd have up here, that time he and Akira watched a movie, the taste of Jagariko before they infiltrated a palace... Ann sleeping on the sofa, the time they decided on Futaba going to the beach... The brief period Yusuke lived up here with Akira... He almost felt himself cry again. But not for the same reasons as last time. Now it was nostalgia. Pure nostalgia of the most meaningful times in his life, and nothing else. His blissful train of thought was interrupted by clunky footsteps coming back up the stairs.

Akira held two cups of coffee, steaming, and filling the room with a pleasant aroma.

“Thank you very much.”

Yusuke said with gratitude before taking a cup from Akira's hand. He took a deep sip and sighed as the dark liquid warmed his lips.

“This flavor is delectable... It seems as if it has warmed my soul!”

Akira let out a sigh of relief. Yusuke seemed to be acting like himself again.

“Kilimanjaro.” Akira informed him. “You feel better now, I take it?”

The black-haired male asked before he sat down beside Yusuke.

The artist nodded before downing the rest of his coffee. Even if it was hunger he struggled with, he sure did drink that coffee quickly, Akira noted.

“Quite... Just reminiscing here... It has helped me out immensely.”

Yusuke replied. Akira was quite happy to hear that. He grinned and took a swig of his own coffee. He was proud of himself, he must admit. The coffee was delicious. Though that was because of Sojiro's teaching. Without even knowing it, Akira felt a head lay on his shoulder.  
Yusuke had his eyes closed, and was resting on Akira. It made the raven-haired male sigh contently.

“Yusuke...”

He said dreamily, closing his eyes as well.

“Akira...”

Yusuke whispered back in response. Yusuke must admit, he only did this out of instinct, but Akira had such a comfortable presence. He felt warm, and it made Yusuke feel warm too.

“Oh, Akira... I'm so thankful for everything... And not just today. All throughout last year, too. You truly are a cut above the rest.”

Yusuke said softly, and Akira just reached around to pull him closer in response.

Akira smirked before giving the top of Yusuke's head a light kiss. Truth be told, Akira was thankful for Yusuke as well. Maybe even to point where he had a little crush on him. But even so, now felt like the right time to give Yusuke some love. After all, it was deadly obvious that he was going through a lot in his life.

Yusuke gasped a bit at the gentle pair of lips touching his head. Yusuke couldn't help but giddily chuckle. Did this mean Akira returned those bottled up feelings? Yusuke was excited, and hoped it did. Sure, when he came here tonight, the last thing he was expecting was to get cozy with Akira. He just wanted a thorough talking to, and to keep his emotions in check. But getting some affection was definitely a plus.

Akira just sat there holding Yusuke for a minute, but then decided he would have to take initiative. Luckily, it was something he was good at. He looked down at the male resting on his shoulder... He was so cute. Ethereal, even. He couldn't take it any more. He was going to give this boy the love he needed, and deserved.

Akira leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yusuke's earlobe. He could feel Yusuke shudder, which was probably a good thing, Akira decided.  
Yusuke, however, was reasonably surprised at the sudden, intimate action. He closed his eyes tightly and elicited a short, quiet gasp once he felt Akira's tongue flick over his earlobe, and then down to his neck.

Akira helped adjust Yusuke's position, holding the back of his head up with one hand as he sat across Akira's lap. His legs were outstretched to the side of the sofa, just barely able to fit due to his tall stature. Now the the side of Yusuke's face was exposed to him again, Akira took a chance to nibble on the bits of Yusuke's neck that were exposed. This caused him to groan, as he'd never felt something like this before. Akira's tongue was wet and warm, the appendage slithering around his neck before his free hand went up to slowly pluck the buttons on Yusuke's deep purple summer shirt open.  
Now it was just a purple button-up that was completely open and exposing the middle of Yusuke's neck, chest, and abdomen. This was all happening so fast, but Yusuke couldn't complain.

Akira looked down at the other male's exposed flesh. He looked so sexy, and Akira bit his lip lightly as his eyes scanned the pale, milky skin. Decided that, as pretty as he looked, the shirt had to go, Akira helped Yusuke get his arms out of it before tossing to the floor with a quiet, clothy thud. Now all of Yusuke's upper body was bared to Akira.

The stoic male licked his lips before he looked down at Yusuke's beautifully toned body. His skin was overall perfect, yet he was so skinny that Akira could vaguely see the outline of his ribs. He reached a hand up and ran his index finger down the soft skin, feeling its warmth, and making Yusuke shudder again. Akira looked deep into his eyes.

“Do you like that?” He whispered, as his finger teasingly brushed over one of the artist's nipples.

“Oh... Yes.” Yusuke gasped, which was a response of yes in of itself.

 

“Good, baby... Because I'm far from finished.”  
Akira said with a small purr, as his thumb and index finger pinched the same nipple, his fingers rolling the pink bud of flesh.

Yusuke had never felt something like this. It's something he hasn't even done to himself before! Now he was the one biting his lip. “ _Oh... N-N... Oh god..._ ”

Only this far in, and Yusuke was already slipping? Akira was giddy. He couldn't believe it.

“Heh... You're sensitive, huh?”

He whispered, as his fingers began to work on the other nipple.

“I suppose... S-S... _Oh._ ”

His lips were caught by Akira's, whose hand was still cupping the back of his head tenderly.

The two males' lips locked together sweetly, and both tasted like the coffee they previously drank. Akira brushed his tongue over Yusuke's bottom lip, and that seemed to rile him up. He got more comfortable, moving so that he sat right in Akira's lap, one leg bent next to either side of him. This position unintentionally allowed Yusuke to feel the bulge in Akira's pants to poke right up against Yusuke. The two lost their sweet pace, and began to get more heated.

Akira's tongue was in Yusuke's mouth not long after and he was skillfully able to pull his own shirt over his head, and only broke the kiss once, when the shirt had to come over his head. Even Yusuke was fiddling with the waist of his own fitted black pants, and pulled them off. Akira was done with subtly, and pulled his sweatpants off. Since he had been sleeping prior, he had on no briefs.

Yusuke, who was a little more coy, was the only one left with clothes on his body; embarrassingly enough (though Akira thought it was charming and he chuckled), he wore boxers with little prints of lobsters all over them. If Yusuke knew something like this would be happening, he would have definitely chose something more... Plain.

Nonetheless, Akira slowly tugged them off for him, and his hungry eyes watched as Yusuke's member was released. Just by looking, he could tell it was somewhat larger than his own. Definitely not by a landslide, but Akira found it extremely sexy. It was also obvious that Yusuke hadn't shaved in a while. Though Akira supposed that was due to his poor living conditions. It's not like it made a difference to Akira.  
He reached down and bravely cupped Yusuke's manhood with his hand. It felt warm and hard against him, like he would expect.  
Yusuke tilted his head back and released a drawn out moan, as Akira got a solid grip around Yusuke's cock.

“Mm... You're so beautiful, Yusuke... I wanna hear you moan for me...”

Akira couldn't hold back the side of him that wanted to dirty-talk. He wondered what the blue-haired beauty would react like. He could only imagine it would be rather erotic.

So, wanting to earn some sweet moans, Akira took advantage of the tilted head of Yusuke. He leaned down and started to assault Yusuke's neck, sucking on it until red splotches began to dot the pale, sensitive skin. Akira felt himself dripping with pre-cum once he got exactly what he wanted. Yusuke opened his mouth and moaned. It was loud and unfiltered. Akira pulled back and looked up at Yusuke. He was still pumping his cock.

“You don't have to hold back, baby... Moan my name. You can even cum on my hand if you want...”

Akira purred, as he nuzzled Yusuke's neck.

“Oh... Are you sure?”

Yusuke asked with a grin on his face. Akira's mind was blown at how seductive his deep voice sounded at this moment.

“Totally sure.” Akira cooed back as he grabbed Yusuke, entangling a hand in his hair, and pulled him into a rough and sloppy kiss. Tongues mingling, saliva mixing, Akira tightened up his grip on Yusuke's pulsating member. There were a few deep moans here and there in the kiss, and every lewd aspect of it pushed Yusuke closer to edge, and managed to turn Akira on even more.  
Yusuke suddenly pulled away, his face dripping with sweat, making his usually well-kempt hair stick to his red face. He could feel his cock twitch and surge in the other male's grip.

Akira pulled his lips away with an audible pop.

“Cum for me, baby...”

Akira insisted, one finger rubbing circles around the slit of Yusuke's cock. With this, Yusuke couldn't resist. It all felt too marvelous. He shut his eyes and let his mouth hang open.

“Alright, Akira... I... I'm cumming!”

He moaned loudly, before he felt his cock release all its built up tension. His creamy thighs quivered, and Akira kept stroking him, even as he came. Soon, Akira's hand was covered in the milky white substance, and he placed a finger to his lips in order to lick himself clean. He intently looked Yusuke right in the eyes as he did it. It was such a beautiful yet lustful sight, that the artist couldn't help himself from bringing his fingers up and making a frame out of them.

“Are you gonna paint me like this?”

Akira teasingly asked, with a wink for an extra dose of flirtiness.

“As much as I would love to... I'm afraid I do not have my brushes or paint with me.”

Akira couldn't help but stifle a laugh at that. Of course, Akira hadn't been serious, nor did he think Yusuke would take him up on that offer. But he decided it'd be more fun to just play along.

“Another time, then.”

He replied with a chuckle, as he got up off of the sofa. “Hey, the bed's got more room, you know.”

Akira said in a know-it-all voice. He watched as Yusuke got up and carefully navigated around Morgana, and laid down in the bed with Akira. He then pulled up the covers to warm them both up. Not like they were cold, however. It was the middle of summer, a rainy night.

“It's so nice like this... Just laying here with you.”

Yusuke mused, a content and pleased look plastered upon his face.

“Mhm.”

Akira agreed, before pulling Yusuke close to his chest. They were both tired out, but it didn't seem like either of them wanted this to end so soon.  
After all, Akira didn't want to have taken his clothes off for nothing... But asking Yusuke to take the spotlight might be a little tough, giving how reserved he usually was.

So Akira broke the silence with some punny talk.

“Baton Pass!”

He laughed, giving Yusuke a quick smile. Of course, said male looked quite confused.

“Huh? We're not even fighting a shadow though?”

He replied, looking up to Akira with a face that all but confirmed he was just as oblivious as usual...

 

“Baton Pass, you know?”

Akira started to say. “I'm passing the turn to you. It's your turn to please me.”

He said with a laugh. It was honestly very cute, how naive Yusuke could be at times. The blue-haired male's cheeks were bright red once again.  
He took the memo, and nodded.

“Very well...”

He said, and with that, disappeared under the covers.  
Akira knew exactly what he was going for when he felt breath against his erect manhood.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity of seeing Yusuke's face as he did this, Akira slowly lifted the covers, much to Yusuke's surprise.

Even if he was a tad bit nervous, it took every ounce of his courage for him to start sucking on Akira's member. Yusuke noted how it was on the side of medium-large, and Yusuke quite liked the feeling of giving oral pleasure to Akira. His tongue swirled around the glossy pink tip, as he looked up at Akira and batted his eyelashes, flaring his usual innocence.

Akira was incredibly aroused, becoming a groaning mess as Yusuke slowly took his member into his mouth, until his nose touched Akira's pelvis. Next came the teasingly slow bobbing of the artist's head, silky hair swaying to and fro as he was careful not to choke himself. His throat and mouth masterfully worked Akira's cock, and such beautiful pleasure it was. Akira would have a hard time believing this man had never sucked a cock before.

Yusuke hummed against him, causing pleasureful vibrations to echo against the large appendage. Akira moaned from the back of his throat, knowing he wouldn't be able to last too long if Yusuke kept up with his skilled and warm mouth.

Yusuke pulled away, and resumed the pleasure with his hand instead.

“My... How you've unraveled...”

He whispered, intently placing his face above the line of fire of Akira's throbbing manhood.

“Go on, bare it all for me!”

Just as he spoke, Akira's cock squirted out four or five sticky strings of semen. Each and every one painted Yusuke's pretty face with messy white splotches. Even one got in his hair. Akira gasped. He felt a little bad about it. But oh well, they could always just shower later.

Both boys were tired and exhausted by now, both mentally and psychically. It wasn't surprising for them to be so utterly drained after this whole experience. Yusuke curled up to Akira and listened to his steady heartbeat.

“Akira... I must thank you yet again. You never fail to help me immensely.”

Yusuke said with such sincerity that it made Akira want to melt.

“It's... It's not a problem, really...”

Akira stuttered, for the first time in quite a while.

Yusuke placed a hand on Akira's chest, and closed his eyes.

“I love you, Akira... Welcome back.”


End file.
